Manakel Illoth
"Sacrificing yourself for the sake of the world ? That's arrogant. Dying for the world's sake won't save it. What matters is forcing yourself to stay alive, and helping the world in whatever way you can." -Manakel Manakel Illoth is a Messiah for the world of Cindrion. Story Manakel was born and raised as a Messiah, meant to absorb the world's Ashes. At the beginning of his quest, he was however stopped by Katerin who sought to kill him. Manakel however managed to negotiate and travel with her, his body slowly breaking down due to absorbing Ashes in reverse Purification Ceremonies. Katerin however risked her life to save him, showing increased affection for him. Realizing that his role has changed and his new party members - especially Kat, Ashelia and Mineth Floralia - cared for him more than he thought - Manakel thus resolved to fight for them and find other ways to help the world without dying - to make his life purposeful, not only his death. As a result, Manakel joined Kat in his ambitions to erase Ashes forever. Manakel's ambitions eventually led to him opposing the Church, especially Mariya Cypr, who sought to sacrifice the world for her own ambitions. Manakel helped Kat with defeating Mariya, then left her to save Mariya from her contract with the Spirit Maxwell - seeking to defeat the Progenitor of the Ashes, Emmanuah Cypr, and allowing him to rest within him, ending his torment. Appearance Manakel is a blonde-haired man with bright red eyes, dressed in a black combination, the Messiahs' signature uniform. Personality Manakel was taught from birth to suffer and die for others - that he deserved it, and it was the world's order for him to die and others to live. As a result, his personality is meek and obedient, soft-hearted and determined, as well as largely altruistic, to the point that at the beginning of his adventure, he has little in terms of sense of self. His relationship with Kat, however, allowed him to mature into one determined not to die - not for his own sake but for that of those who put their trust in him and love him. Still extremely centered on others' desires, Manakel nevertheless ends up showing strong emotions, including passion and a surprising amount of righteous anger against those who dare hurt his own. Powers * Enhanced Physical Abilities: A nimble yet defensive one-handed sword fighter, Manakel is able to perform a variety of quick moves on the battlefield, associating them with his elemental abilities. * Magical Abilities: Manakel, true to his role as a messiah, can heal others and manipulate Fire and Light. * Messiah's Purity: Manakel was able to withstand five different Purification Ceremonies without succumbing, a testimony to his resilience. Storylines * Tales of Emberia features him. Trivia * His name is that of a guardian angel. * His connection to Emmanuah has never been quite explained, and is probably tied to the rituals that allowed him to be born a Messiah, as a 'vessel' of his original purity. * He shares his theme song - Aviators' Let There Be Fire - with Emmanuah. Category:Character Category:Yggdra